pokecinofandomcom-20200214-history
Q Jacred
The owner of the Island of Poyi, as well as the CEO of Pokecino, sitting as the Executive Director on the board. He prefers to keep this information to himself, though, if the person he's speaking to doesn't already know--he prefers to stay anonymous in his position, so as to receive the differing treatment as an equal or an inferior. Personality He's a bit of an unusual fellow; he doesn't seem to be either friendly or unfriendly; he's extremely casual with everyone, even painfully so--it tends to be that mix of buddy-buddy-type-casual or I-hate-your-guts-so-I'm-going-to-be-extremely-friendly-type-casual. This is his attitude toward almost everything, which creates almost an unbiased indifference within him that can tend to upset people. It's almost as if he hasn't a specific preference for anything or anyone, and it's simply all a play due to how casual he can be; and yet, sometimes, that can be interpreted as passion. He loves the simple things in life (even though he is, at the same time, extremely materialistic), from roaming about the hotel and island to just sitting and watching the people. He lives like he’s on vacation, constantly--he’s so into it that it almost feels like he’s in denial of something. He can be flirtatious and arrogant and all around cocky and unpleasant, and he especially likes to use it as a mask over a businessman face; he can do serious business and he's rather good at it, but it bores him immensely and he highly prefers to see things from a more laid-back perspective. He can't stand whitecollar businessmen, but he'll put up with them for the sake of money. With some types of individuals, he'll put on that face just to joke with them. History The media, in the past, has hounded him for his behavior. Several years back, when the hotel was just starting to get a face, reports abound took a strong interest in him and followed his movements. He, irritated by this, instead embraced it, and put himself in all sorts of situations that would stun the media--so often, that, they did eventually end up catching onto the fact that he was mocking them, and they stopped covering him so vividly. He took part in a large variety of unconventional actions to prove his point, though many of them have been buried by time. Despite his abundance in the face of the news, there is an extreme lack of knowledge about him in general, aside from his establishment of the island. It is known, though, that he grew up in a large estate in Alto Mare. He has quite the large family, however, though most of it he severly dislikes, and when asked about it, he'll reply with nothing more than a flippant laugh and a change of topic. His family hates to speak of him, as well. His father's name was Nicholas Emyr, a Starmie, a sailor now deceased; Jacred gets his eyes and the majority of his personality from him. Jacred never met him, nor is aware of the still-alive extended family he has on his father's side. His mother's name is Rosanna Jacred--a Kangaskhan, from which he gets the majority of his appearance. They have a very difficult relationship, and it's very rarely that they ever speak without yelling at each other in Italian. She's married to a wealthy man, leaving her at home as his trophy wife. Jacred's parents were never married; he was an illegitimate child and raised in his mother's household. He isn't even aware if his father knew he existed. Rosanna had four other children with her actual husband; Sla (female), Bath (male), Pja (male), and Sem (male) (he's not the only one that got stuck with a crappy name), all of which were born 10+ years ahead of Jacred, leaving him in the household as practically an only child as they went on and enjoyed more successful careers in comparison to himself. Other Information Gambling Jacred has a severe gambling problem (addiction), and yet he... owns a casino. Many hours of his day (many of them late at night) are spent on the slot machines, where he neither gains nor loses money, but the challenge constantly beckons. He keeps a set of red dice in his pockets at all times, rolling them in all social scenarios to determine what sort of action he'll take, gambling on what kind of reactions he'll get. He has a specific "type" of reaction assigned to the numbers 1-12. Tastes Tending to believe he was born into the wrong time period, Jacred prefers to picture himself in an area between the 1920's and 1940's. Zoot suits, swing music, old-fashion class; open windows, ornate carpets, the shimmer of polished brass, the secrecy of prohibition, the bone-chilling excitement, the mysteries of the unknown, the sickness, the poverty, the glamor, the radio, the microphones, the quality of product, the organized crime, the cars, the guns, even just the way people spoke back in the old days entices him him in a passionate obsession that he constantly tries to drown himself in. Despite this, the majority of the hotel's design is quite modern, as are his own quarters. Language Growing up in Alto Mare, his household spoke only Italian, which is his first language. He learned English in school, but it wasn't until he was thirteen that it started to see primary use at home. He's taken countless amounts of speech lessons to rid himself of his accent, and only a touch of it remains. This was done in an effort to thwart his mother, so that he might be able to mock her poor English and her strong accent. The accent returns when he's upset, though, and he tends to slip back into the language when he's arguing. Mostly a side-effect from years of doing so with his mother. MissingNo. * His most prominent quality as a MissingNo. are his blank eyes; he's not blind, and they've had no apparent impact on his vision, but they are indeed blank. *His touch will murder most processor-based technology. Computers, smartphones, tablets, gaming consoles, you name it, due to the fact that he is, in fact, a glitch. Some of them he can use without too much of an effect, but most of the time he just tends to avoid it all, bitterly hating technology in general (it can be thought this is why he so favors the past). When a tech store was proposed for the town, he fought against it with drive, but eventually they convinced him, even going so far as to give him a free smartphone. He still keeps it and uses it when absolutely necessary, but the screen is littered with dead pixels from his touch. *Some of his moves tend to backfire on him, leaving him with negative side-effects whenever they're used, usually resulting in paralysis to the parts of the body that the move requires in order to use them. *Rarely does he have an appetite; he claims that it's connected with his qualities as a MissingNo. Category:Characters Category:Island Staff